A Világvégék listája
ITT A VILÁGVÉGE!!!!! Aha. Ja igen. Hányszor hallottuk már ezt? Nézzük meg a világvégék nagy listáját. Aki nem a kalendáriumból szeretné látni e világvégéket annak itt lesz egy szép lista. Honorable mentions azaz említésre méltó világvégéhez kapcsolódó dolgok A zoroasztrizmus A zoroasztrizmus azt állítja, hogy akkor lesz a világnak vége, amikor egy Gochihr (vagy Gozihr) nevű üstökös becsapódik a földbe. Ennek eredményeként a világ összes fémje megolvad, és a világ meg fog égni. Az armageddon Az armageddon szó hallatán csak a világvége lesz a téma. Főleg a matt keresztények vagy világvége „igaz” keresztények érve általában mindig az, hogy az armageddon is mint szó csak a Jelenések Könyvében jelenik meg. Valójában Armageddon egy létező hely a földön, Meggidó mellett Izraelben. A szó jelentése: Meggidó hegye. Elvileg itt lenne majd Isten és Antikrisztus seregei között a finálé csata. Viszont a csatára konkrét dátumot nem igazán kaptunk. A második eljövetel A második eljövetel körüli egyetlen legnagyobb kérdés a következő: Mi a fenére várat? A legkorábbi keresztények azt hitték, hogy Jézus második eljövetele küszöbön áll, ezt a nézetet látszólag maga Jézus tartotta fenn: a Bibliában azt mondja néhány hallgatónak, hogy továbbra is élni fognak, amikor az esemény bekövetkezik. Úgy tűnik, hogy Pál is úgy gondolja, hogy ez akkor fordul elő, amikor néhány jelenlegi követője (és maga) még életben van. Egyes keresztények megpróbálják azt állítani, hogy Jézus korlátozott ismeretekkel rendelkezik emberi formájában, és hibát követett el. Ez ellentmond annak a széles körben elterjedt keresztény hitnek, miszerint Jézus egyben teljesen Isten és teljesen ember is. Ez egy másik problémához is vezet: Jézus hány tanítása hibás? Komoly erőfeszítéseket tettek az apologetikában, amelyek megpróbálják magyarázni ezt a sikertelen próféciát, viszont használva az Occam borotvát a legegyszerűbb és legmegbízhatóbb magyarázat az, hogy Jézus, vagy bárki, aki ezt a beszámolót írta, előre jelzett valamit, ami nem történt meg. A korai tanítványok természetesen arra számítottak, hogy Jézus visszatér az életükbe, és Jézus vagy nem volt mindentudó, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a félreértést, vagy tudatosan megtévesztette saját tanítványait. Mások azt állítják, hogy amikor Jézus a Királyságot mondta, nem a második eljövetelről, hanem az átváltozásról beszélt. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez egy kiút, de a szentírás szerint veszélyes azt sugalmazni, hogy nem igazán értette azt, amit mondott. Érdekesség: Ockham borotvája filozófiai elv, amely szerint két, az adott jelenséget egyformán jól leíró magyarázat közül azt érdemes választani, amelyik az egyszerűbb. Első megfogalmazója William Ockham, a 14. században élt angol filozófus, ferences rendi szerzetes.'' „Borotvával hasítsuk ketté a szükségtelen hipotéziseket! „'' Akkor lássuk a listát 'Kb. I.e 2800' Isaac Asimov 1979-es Book of Facts című könyve alapján egy körülbelül Kr. e. 2800-ból származó asszír agyagtábla e szavakat fedi: „Földünk elfajzott az utóbbi napokban. Vannak jelek arra, hogy a világ hamarosan véget ér. A megvesztegetés és a romlottság gyakori.” Ez az egyik legkorábbi példa arra, hogy a társadalomban az erkölcsi hanyatlást a küszöbön álló vég jeleként értelmezték. 'I.e 634' A valós élet és a mitikus sasok teljesen érthető összetéveszthetősége miatt (a lények, nem a zenekar) a legtöbb római úgy gondolta, hogy időszámításunk előtt 634-ben ér véget a világ 120 évvel a város alapítása után. Ez kiderült, hogy nem igaz, és a rómaiak végül elég jól megcsinálták maguknak. 'I.e 389' Néhány római úgy gondolta, hogy a misztikus szám, amelyet Romulusnak felfedtek, az év napjainak számát képviselte (a Nagy Év koncepciója) tehát arra számítottak, hogy Róma megsemmisül Róma alapítása után 365 (i. e 389). (Thompson p.19) 'Körülbelül I.e 30' A keresztény szentírások (Újszövetség) szó szerinti értelmezése sokaknak a Názáreti Jeshua (Jézus Krisztus) előrejelzését rögzíti, hogy Isten országa nagyon rövid időn belül megérkezik, vagy valójában érkezési folyamatában van. Például Jézus fel van jegyezve, mint mondja Máté 16:28-ban. „...Bizony mondom nektek: az itt állók közül némelyek nem halnak meg, amíg meg nem látják az Emberfiát, amint eljön országában.” Máté 24:34-ben fel van jegyezve, ahogy mondja: „… Bizony mondom nektek: Nem múlik el ez a nemzedék, míg ezek be nem következnek.” Mivel azokban a napokban a várható élettartam alig haladta meg a 30 évet, úgy tűnik, hogy Jézus előrehozta második eljövetelét valamikor a CE 1. században. (CE = Common Era, azaz Közös Korszak, I.e) '44' Ekkoriban volt egy jóslat, miszerint az utolsó apostol halálával véget fog érni a világ. János később halt meg természetes halállal. A jósolt világvége mégis elmaradt… Máté evangéliuma szerint (16.28) ugyanis:"Bizony mondom nektek: az itt állók közül némelyek nem halnak meg, amíg nem látják az Emberfiát, amint eljön országában." Az apostolok annak rendje és módja szerint egymás után elhaláloztak. A világ azonban mindenki más számára folytatódott... Egy zsidó lázadó Theudasz (vagy Teudás) magát Messiásnak jelentette ki, magával vitt 400 embert a Jordán folyóhoz. Azt mondta az embereknek, hogy ő próféta és, hogy parancsolni tud a folyónak, így könnyebben áthaladhatnak rajta. Sok embert megtévesztett, viszont lovas csapatokat küldtek utána. Sokan meghaltak, sokan pedig életben maradtak. Theudaszt, "a vízparancsoló prófétát" a római katonák lefejezték 46-ban. '53' Még mielőtt a Biblia összes könyve meg lett írva, beszélgettek arról, hogy Krisztus visszatérése már megtörtént. A thesszalonikaiak Pálon pánikoltak amikor azt hallották, hogy az Úr napja kéznél van, és elmulasztották az elragadtatást. '66, Simon bar Giora, esszénusok' Ők úgy gondolták, hogy a zsidók 66-70 közötti, Róma elleni lázadása lesz a végső csata, és ez fogja elhozni a világvégét. A 66-os Halley-üstökösre úgy tekintettek, mint egy figyelmeztetés Jeruzsálem pusztulására 70-ben. 'Cirka kb. 70' Az esszénusok, egy aszkéta zsidó szekta apokaliptikus hiedelmekkel, talán a zsidók rómaiak elleni lázadását látta 66-70 között, mint a végidők végső csatáját. Forrás: PBS Frontline special Apocalypse! https://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/shows/apocalypse/) '79' A Vezúv kitörése és Pompei városának pusztulásra. Sok római úgy hitte, hogy ez egy jele annak, hogy a vég tüze közel van már. '80, Yochanan ben Zakkai' Yochanan ben Zakkai rabbi 80 évesen halt meg, és halálának napjára jósolta a világvégét. '90, 93' I. Szent Kelemen pápa azt mondta ekkor, hogy a vég már szinte bármikor bekövetkezhet. Ugyanakkor 90-ben lesz megírva a Jelenések Könyve, ami totál a világnak a végzetével riogatja az olvasót. Ez talán ez egyetlen világvége jóslat, amire a mai napig rácsapják, hogy meg fog történni vagy csak késik. 2-ik század A montanisták azt hitték, hogy Krisztus életük során ismét eljön, és Pepuzában új Jeruzsálemet épít '100-140, 100-200' Eliezer ben Hyrcanus rabbi úgy gondolta, hogy a Megváltó az elkövetkező 40 évben jöhet el. '101, Montanosz' Montanosz, a római költő úgy gondolta, hogy valamikor a 2. században (101-200 között) fog bekövetkezni a világvége. Két prófétanő kíséretében azt állította, hogy ő a Szentlélek megtestesülése, és a harmadik testamentumról prédikált. Tanai gyorsan népszerűvé váltak, és zavart okoztak az őskeresztény egyházban. Tertullianus, keresztény író elutasította a kereszténység fő irányát, és a montanizmus híve lett. Montanoszt az i.sz. 431-i epheszoszi zsinaton ítélték el. Érdekes tény: Montanosz azt tanította, hogy Törökország lesz az „Új Jeruzsálem”, és minden keresztény itt fog élni az utolsó ítélet előtt. '130, Galileai Jose' A galileai Jose rabbi, aki kortársa volt Hyrcanus-nak és Azária-nak úgy gondolta, hogy a Második Templom lerombolása (Kr.u. 70) után 60 évvel jön el a Messiás, egészen pontosan 130-ban. 195 A korai keresztények az Ószövetségi prófétákhoz hasonló státuszba emelték a Szibilla Orákulumokat, arra használva, hogy megijesszék pogány haverjaikat és gyorsan megtérítsék őket. A szibillák szerint a vég 195-ben esedékes. '247' A rómaiak és a keresztények úgy hitték ekkor jön el a vég, mert ekkor ünnepelte Róma az 1000-ik születésnapját. 350 A keresztény Szibillia Orákulumok megint (népszerűek voltak a középkorban), leírták Konstantin halála után, a pogányoknak, hogy kereszténnyé alakítsák őket a prófétanők inspirált szavain keresztül. A népszerű millennializmus a társadalom minden szintjén virágzott. Milennializmus vagy millennium: Vallás, vallásos felekezetet vagy akár szekta által elképzelt meggyőződés. Egy ezer éves kor, Aranykor és a Paradicsom eljövetele a Földre, mielőtt vagy miután egy bizonyos végső ítélet bekövetkezik az egész világra. '365,' Poitiers-i Szent Hilár Ő úgy gondolta, hogy az Úr 365. évének végén fog eljönni a világvége. '375-400, Tours-i Szent Márton' Kijelentette, hogy az Antikrisztus már megszületett, és a világvége 400 előtt mindenképpen be fog következni. Hát nem következett be… '381' Krisztus visszatérése: egy Tyconius nevű 4-ik századi író állította ezt. Érdekesség: Theodosius császár ekkor teszi Rómában államvallássá a kereszténységet. Tyconius 20 évig élt csak és ezt a próféciát 10 évesen jelentette ki. Ezt alátámasztja, hogy Tyconius kommentárt is írt János apokalipsziséhez, amely megmagyarázza az apokalipszist 7 szabály fényében. Az apokalipszises értelmezése amillenista. Amillenizmus: Az amillenizmus azt a nézetet jelenti, amely tagadja, hogy Krisztus 1000 éves uralmára ténylegesen sor kerülne. '400, Hippolytus' Hippolytus (170-236) 234-ben erre az évre számította ki a világvégét. '400 December, Hanina ben Dosa' Hanina ben Dosa rabbi még az 1. században azt állította, hogy a Messiás valamikor a 400. év végén jön el. '435, Yehudah HaNasi' Yehudah HaNasi rabbi (135-220) úgy gondolta, hogy a Második Templom lerombolását (Kr.u. 70) követően 365 évvel jön el a Megváltó. '470, Hanina rabbi' Hanina rabbi, a 3. században a Második Templom lerombolását követően 400 évre jósolta a Messiás eljövetelét. '6-ik század' A muszlimok hittek a Qiyamah-ban (Utolsó Ítélet), amelynek során Jézus a földre jön és véget vet minden háborúnak és megöli al-Dajjalt (magyarul Daddzsált) a muszlim antikrisztust. Akkor minden ember, aki meghalt az feltámad testileg mielőtt Isten megítélné. A hívők a mennybe jutnak, mindenki más meg megy a pokolba. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a "könyv embereinek" is van hely, akik a zsidók és a keresztényeknek, bár remélhetőleg nem lesz háború a mennyekben sokuk között. Feltehetőleg Isten valójában megtesz valamit, hogy abbahagyják a harcot mennyei birodalmában, nem úgy mint a Földön, így az égi háborúk valószínűtlennek tűnnek. '500, Noé bárkája' Egy ismeretlen, 3. században élt teológus pap, Noé bárkájának méreteiből következtetett arra, hogy Jézus eljövetele Kr.u. 500-ra várható. "A bárka hossza háromszáz sing (140 méter), szélessége ötven sing (23 méter), magassága harminc sing (14 méter). Egy ablak sor volt rajta egy singre (az ókori „sing” mértékegység, amely a felnőtt átlagember könyökétől a kinyújtott kézfej középső ujjáig mért körülbelül 45-50 cm-es távolság) felülről és egy ajtaja volt oldalt. A bárka belseje három szintre oszlott és térfogata meghaladta a 40 ezer m³-t."(Wikipédia) Sajnos a számítás módja ismeretlen maradt, így nem tudjuk, hogy ezekből a méretekből, hogy jutott el az 500-ig. '500, Hyppolytus és Lactantius' Hyppolytus (170-236) és Lactantius (250-330) a korábbi jóslatukat pontosítva 500-ra ígérték Krisztus eljövetelét. Nézeteiket osztotta még Sextus Julius Africanus (160-240) is. 632 Mohamed prófétának, az iszlám alapítójának a halála, amely gazdag apokaliptikus hagyományt fejlesztett ki. A keresztények évszázadok óta a muzulmánokat az antikrisztus szerepébe helyezik. '666' Érdekességként megemlíteném, mivel később számtalanszor belefutunk majd a 666-os számba, hogy éppen a 666. évre nem jósoltak világvégét, vagy legalábbis nem maradtak fenn írásos emlékek erre az évre jósolt Apokalipszisről. '793 Beatus A Liebana' Ez a spanyol szerzetes 793-ra jósolta Krisztus második eljövetelét, és az elragadtatást, ezzel együtt pedig a világvégét. Vele együtt Elipandus, toledói bíboros is erre az évre prófétálta meg a világvégét. Emiatt az emberek, akik hallották a próféciát egész éjszaka böjtöltek. '799 Tours-i Gergely' Ő 799 és 806 közé datálta Krisztus második eljövetelét. '800 Sextus Julius Africanus' A Kr.u. 500. évre tett jóslata mellett 800-ra is megjósolta a világvégét, biztos ami biztos. Beatus de Liébana, Commentary on the Apocalypse(786): "14 years left until the end of the world." (''14 év maradt a világ végéig.) '848 Thiota' Az eretnek jósnő nemes egyszerűséggel egy látomásra hivatkozva jósolta meg, hogy 848-ban vége lesz a világnak. '940. április 25. A lotharingiaiakról szóló levélben találhatjuk a következő világvége-jóslást. Azt írják hogy az angyali üdvözlet időpontjában a teljes föld elpusztul. '''950 Adso von Montier-en-Der apát „Értekezés az Antikrisztusról„ („Libellus de ortu et de tempore Antichristi”) című művében 950-ben felhívta az emberek figyelmét a század közepén tapasztalható válságokra mely szerinte egyértelműen a világvége előjelei. Az apát az Antikrisztus eljövetelét a 10. század második felére tette és zsidó származásúként jelölte meg. Az apokaliptikus Biblia értelmezés gyorsan terjedni kezdett és a században többször is világvégét kiáltottak az apát művére hivatkozva. Ezekről a későbbiekben olvashattok. 964 Cartulaire de Saint-Jouin-de-Marnes: "Dum saeculum transit finis mundi appropinquat..." (Ahogy a századok elhaladnak, úgy közeledik a világ vége.) 965 Fleuryi Szent Abbo egy prédikátort hall Párizsban aki bejelenti az Antirkisztus elszabadulását 1000-re és, hogy az utolsó ítéletet röviddel ezután. '968' I. Ottó német-római császár seregében óriási pánik tört ki mikor a katonák egy részleges napfogyatkozást éltek át. Úgy hitték hogy Adso von Montier-en-Der apát által jósolt világvége kezdődött el. '969' Lotharingiában Abbo de Fleury korábban írt levele váltott ki felfokozott világvége várást. Miután 969-ben nem lett világvége 980-ra módosította korábbi jóslatát. '970. március 25.' A lotharingiaiak aggódtak, hogy a Kihirdetés és a Nagy Péntek ugyanarra a napra esett, 970. március 25-ére. Úgy hitték, hogy a keresztény történelem minden jelentős eseménye március 25-én történt: Ádám születése, Jézus fogantatása, stb. Tehát nyilvánvalónak tűnt számukra, hogy a világ március 25-én véget ér. '983' Abbo de Fleury újraszámol. Miután 980-ban sem következett be a világvége a közeledő század- és ezredforduló idejére azaz kereken 1000-re teszi az Apokalipszis eljövetelét. '987. május 27., 987-991' Sokan várták a világvégét V. Lajos halálának napján is. Ennek az alapja is a 950-es Adso von Montier-en-Der apát nevéhez köthető világvége jóslat volt. Ugyanebben az évben Lajos halálával a Karoling dinasztia legtovább fennmaradt, nyugati ága elbukik. Úgy hitték az utolsó akadály is megszűnt és az Antikrisztus eljön. '989. szeptember 11.' A Halley-üstökös 989-es feltünésekor is sokan hitték, hogy eljött a világvége. 990-es évek Apokaliptikus hiedelmek említése, ami odáig vezetett, hogy St. Hilaire-ben egy templom vagyonát erőszakosan elkobozták. '992.' A 960. évben Thüringiai Bernát tudós okozott Európában nagy ijedelmet azzal, hogy magabiztosan bejelentette, számításai szerint a világ még 32 évig fog tartani. Nagy szerencséjére saját vége előbb következett be a megjósolt nagy esemény időpontjánál. 999. december 31. A bibliai apokrifek szerint az Utolsó Ítélet (és feltehetően a világ vége is) 1000 évvel Jézus Krisztus születése után fog bekövetkezni. Amikor ez a nap közeledett, kétes, hogy a későbbiekben sokszor emlegetett pánik valóban tapasztalható volt-e. Valószínűleg volt azonban valamiféle rossz előérzet. Az állítások szerint az utolsó évben a földet nem művelték meg, mivel a terményre úgysem lesz szükség. Az Encyclopedia of Superstitions (A babonák enciklopédiája) szerint akkoriban a hivatalos iratok mind így kezdődtek: „''Ahogy a világ vége közeledik...".'' A modern történészek azt gyanítják, hogy ezt a mesét Voltaire és Gibbon találta ki vagy népszerűsítette, hogy ezzel is demonstrálja a középkori keresztények hiszékeny természetét. Ami azonban lényegesen elgondolkodtatóbb, II. Szilveszter pápa és III. Ottó császár átmenetileg felfüggesztette jelentős politikai véleménykülönbségét tekintettel az elkövetkezendőkre. Category:Tévhitek Category:Történelem Category:Félelmek